Black and White
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson just split ways after their engagement party. Maureen should be fine, but it's been a week. Where is she?
1. Black and Blue, Without You

**Please rate and review, viva la RENT! This is rated M due to ya know.. peeps getting some action. And cuz its Rent, folks. Rent. Yup. Set in the magical time period AFTER Maureen and Joanne's breakup after the engagement party (TAKKEE ME OR LEAVEE ME!) but before everything else falls apart (AKA, Angel getting really sick [tear], Mimi and Roger havin' issues, ect, ect… things are fluffy except for MoJo… bum bum bum) ENJOY my beautiful RENTHEADS!**

It had been one week, exactly.

Mark hadn't tried to count the days, but he found himself drawing tallies on the dusty floor.

"Mark," Roger asked. "Where IS Maureen?" Roger was usually at Mimi's, but today he had finally come back to talk to Mark and apparently check in on Maureen.

"No idea." Came the mumbled response. "I don't care, she can do what she want, right?" Silence.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Roger turned from Mark, who was seated on the floor, gazing at the 7 tally marks.

"I do care." Mark said quietly. Roger pivoted from his point in front of the empty fridge and seated himself down on a couch near his best friend.

"Really?" He said in a playful, mocking tone. But he made an effort to make the comment just quiet enough that it wouldn't be considered offensive.

"It's only been a week though. I keep telling myself I'm over reacting. Whenever I get worried, I'll ask around and someone _always _jumps up and says that she was at the Catscratch last night, or that she's been sleeping around and hanging out at the Life Café, or that she's out of town for a bit- but I don't know if she's really around. You haven't seen her, I take it?" Mark finally looked up, and Roger was taken back a little. He looked years older- dark circles under his eyes, the stench of alcohol in his morning breath, and stubble running wild across his chin.

"No, no I haven't," Roger began. "But Mimi was the reason I came. She couldn't decide if we should do anything or not. Do you… do you think Maureen could have taken the breakup that hard?"

"She doesn't care about what others think Roger. As long as she's got her performance space, she's good."

"Everyone care's about what others think. Maureen just chooses to hide it," Roger whispered. Mark stood at that comment, his eyes wild.

"Then we have to find her! If you were a drama queen and someone you really liked just broke up with you, where would you go?" Before Roger could attempt to answer, there was a frantic knock at the door.

"HELP!" It was Mimi.

Roger ran to the door, throwing it open and then quickly taking a few steps back.

The only thing Mark could see around Roger was feet. Dangling in Mimi's arms. Attached were legs, then his view was blocked, and on the other side- an arm, lifeless, hanging. And of course, the blood. Everywhere.

Roger ran up and grabbed the body out of Mimi's hands, carrying it as gingerly as he could to the table. Mark gaped at the huge amount of blood that was all over the body, Mimi, Roger, and the pools of it around the apartment.

"Jesus," Was the only thing anyone said for a while. A while only lasted a second though, since Mark strode over to them and began examining the body while Mimi called 911 and Roger grabbed anything they had around the house to help.

The red lips, the curly brown hair, the closed eyes, pale skin, leather pants, blue leather jacket, strong cheekbones- Mark stopped breathing.

"Maureen, Maureen, wake up…" He shook her, then quickly found the source of the blood- her wrists. There was a clean slit in each of them.

"Suicide?" Mark yelled out. Roger came racing over and stared in disbelief.

"Don't… call… 911…" Maureen coughed out. Mimi was so terrified at her speaking she dropped the phone, granting Maureen's wish. "Pookie… can't… know…"

"Maureen!" Mark said. "Of course we're going to tell Joanne, this is HER fault."

"No, it's not." Maureen moved to sit up now, her voice strained and her skin so white it was almost translucent. "It's my fault. I was a terrible girlfriend. I'm a terrible person."

No one said a word. And Maureen knew why.

It was because she was right. For once, Maureen was right. It was all her fault

It had been two weeks.

Maureen was staying with Mark, though she flitted in and out of the apartment so much you wouldn't have guessed she did. After much persuading, they had taken her to the free clinic where she got a blood transfusion. It was horrifying for the three of them to watch Maureen be so helpless and so broken. She didn't even try to pretend to be strong. She cried as soon as the needle entered her arm.

"_Marky, what are you most afraid of?" Maureen asked, her dark curls framing her beautiful face. She leaned into Mark's shoulder, cuddling up to his side and allowing her legs to entangle with his. She traced little shapes on his shoulder with one of her slender fingers; green eyes locking on his when he didn't answer. _

"_Being alone." He said, finally. "You?"_

"_Easy. Hospitals. Needles. Pain. I hate it so much, it just- I…" She actually got choked up for a moment. Mark was terrified. The image of the ever strong Maureen shattered for a second, and Maureen took a deep breath. She almost continued. She almost said why she hated it- why it was so terrible. She could hide from emotion behind thousands of facades, but you can't hide when you're in horrible pain._

"_As long as my pookie is there, I'll be fine though," She had finished after a while. "Goodnight, Marky. Oh, and don't ever take me to a Hospital. Ever." _

Now Maureen was there, 'pookie-less', and being forced through her worst fear. Mark didn't feel so hot about it. But when he opened his eyes again, it was over. Maureen had passed out, as expected, and looked so peaceful. Mark wondered if Joanne ever watched her in the morning, as her blissful face smiled silently. Maureen had an adorable habit of humming in her sleep, or sighing. Once in a while she would let out a quiet and blissful squeak before cuddling against her current lover. Did Joanne see all that in her?

Back at home, Maureen left. She sat on the roof. She did was Joanne hated- she cut and threw up. She had been Bulimic since high school, and it never bothered anyone until Mark found out, though he was too caught up in caring for Roger to help her. Joanne found out a flipped out, trying to help her and breaking down whenever she found her doing it.

Now Maureen ate little, and disappeared every fifteen minutes to head to the roof and throw up her life into the trash cans.

She had never cut, but there was a shard of glass on the roof she'd seen. For a day she stared at it before she grabbed it, feeling power surge through her as she did. Maureen didn't want to die, but she wanted to suffer. Any pain to ease the suffering of a broken heart.

The glass reflected the beautiful red color, which contrasted perfectly against her pale white skin. The blood didn't flow, but simply bubbled up. She kept cutting until she couldn't stop, sometimes even forgetting to throw up. She loved the feeling of knowing she was hurting herself- it was so exciting, so new, so fun! It was her special little secret.

To everyone else, it was like she had suddenly gotten better. Sure, she was cutting, but they didn't know. She spoke more. Even talked about getting together to throw a riot, but it didn't work out in the end.

One morning, Maureen got up very early. She hadn't been able to sleep. Feeling a little ill, she headed up to the roof. She threw up until she couldn't wait any longer. Running for her shard of glass, she lifted up her shirt. She had thought about it all night and, upon realizing that no one would ever touch her again after Joanne, she cut herself. A long, beautiful line across her abdomen. She continued there, like a tortured artist, forming each line of blood with care. She then returned to her arms until she felt dizzy and threw up again. Once she could move, she returned to her stomach. Before she could cut again, her wild eyes and crazy smile were dampened by the loss of light. Something- someone- was standing in the way of the morning sun. Turning slowly, Maureen dropped the glass when she saw who was there. The figure cried very softly. Maureen wished to get up and comfort her, but her darker side took over.

So she laughed. Louder, and louder, until the other stopped crying.

"Don't you see?" Maureen rasped out. "Don't you see!" She shouted now, pushing herself up and dancing around. Her head was fuzzy and the world was spinning, but she didn't care.

"Honey, don't!" But Maureen was already falling, laughter still coming from deep within, her screams still echoing through the building.

Don't you see? Don't you see? Don't you see?


	2. Bright Red, Someone's Dead

**No one's reviewed my first chapter yet. Tear. But im so into this, I figured f the planet! I shall write more! So I am. Did. Are. … smurg. Enjoy! Oh and if anyone reads this, chapter one had… two wicked references, I think. WHERE ARE THEY MUAHAHHA? They just randomly end up in there. Its like a magical treasure hunt, Charlie! I know. I know. Im gunna shut up now. And an FYI.. it gets M rated this chapter. Very early on. xD ENJUR. Yurp. Random italics= the past that has something to do with the current situation. Eventually it will be the future too, but not yet. Thanks for those who have reviewed.. ya know, the one so far :P thanks GG, I was gunna give up on this story! ^^ **

When Maureen first woke up, she screamed. She screamed for Joanne, again, and again, and again. It was like she was going through withdrawal. Mimi and Angel were always at her side, and they knew. They knew that when Angel found Maureen that she had thought it was Joanne. It hurt them, but Mimi made sure no one contacted Joanne. Maureen had said she didn't want Jo to know- and Mimi understood that.

"Hey Mimi." Everyone in the flat jumped. Maureen had been in Mark's room, sleeping and drinking water, for two days straight now. Apart from getting more water or going to the bathroom, she hadn't been seen at all.

Now she stood, looking as thin as ever, hair pulled back in a messy bun, makeup washed off her face, but she looked better. If only a little, though.

"Mimi." She repeated. Mimi leapt off of Roger's lap and came running over.

"What is it babe?" She asked, a concerned hand resting on Maureen's right shoulder.

"You didn't- you didn't tell Joanne, did you?" She asked in a hushed tone. Mimi just shook her head. Maureen smiled. "Thank you." Her hand glided up to Mimi's and she squeezed it very lightly before she sighed deeply and returned to her new room.

As Maureen walked, she couldn't help but glance at the bathroom door. How she hated that bathroom. Every time she went inside she began to shake. Every single time.

"_What the fuck, Mark! I was just at an audition!" Maureen screeched at Mark. "You're all concerned with Roger and your mother fucking camera to ever notice me, but the ONE DAY I go out to try and do something I love, it's all 'where the fuck have you been, Maureen?' and shit like that!" _

"_Maureen, how am I supposed to take care of YOU? You aren't sick." Mark hated fighting, but he knew if he didn't do something to stop Maureen from leaving; he wouldn't be able to live with himself._

"_God damn it, Mark, I don't know. Maybe if you set your camera down for one single mother-fucking second you'd take him to some clinic, throw that camera in the trash, and realize you have a girlfriend! A girlfriend you once told that you loved!" Mark could tell that Maureen regretted saying all that the second she said it. First she went pale, but then her eyes started to bulge out a little. She wasn't staring at Mark, but directly behind him- Roger. _

_Roger had just come back from getting high, you could tell. Mark's 'life-changing' plan for him and April wasn't going so well. She was out getting high, too. _

"_Ya know what?" Roger said slowly, his eyes tracing unseen patterns on the floor. "Fuck you." At this, two cold eyes met with Maureen's wide green one's. "Fuck you, Maureen. You and all your goddamn drama. The world has a lot of issues, and god forbid your precious Marky might ignore you to help a friend deal with shit. So fuck you!" He left. Mark looked at Maureen for a split second, and then dashed after him. _

_Maureen just stood. And stood. _

_April wandered in._

"_Girl, what the hell's going on? You look like Mark just dumped ya because he thought you got fat or something," April said jokingly, leaning a little too heavily on Maureen's shoulder. Maureen glanced down at this. April smiled back, but Maureen saw something off. Her head was buzzing with a million things, so she assumed April was high off of some weird drug or something. _

"_Lots of shit, babe. Lots and lots of shit. Marky's being a dumbass, and just chose Roger over me. Might as well admit he's gay, or something." Maureen chewed on her lower lip, hands on her hips. April let go of her shoulder._

"_Trust me… I don't think Roger's gay,"_

"_Trust me, you're so high all the time I don't think you would notice," Maureen said, venom in her words. She didn't know why, but she was pissed off. April let out a small laugh, then muttered something about going to the bathroom._

"_To get high," Maureen mumbled back. Stumbling into her and Mark's bedroom, Maureen closed her eyes for a while._

_What had happened, exactly? Mark went after Roger instead of going after her. She snapped at Mark, he snapped back, then Roger snapped at her, then they left, then April showed up and she had snapped at her too. But she hadn't snapped back._

_That was one thing Maureen always liked about April. No matter what shit either of them did, she never would be mean back. She was the only one who understood that Maureen just needed to get it out of her system. _

_Marky would come back. Roger would forgive her, blaming it on her period or something. And April would listen to her woes like usual. And with thing resolved in her mind, she fell asleep. _

Maureen couldn't sleep these days. Now she stood outside the entrance to the bathroom, her hand hovering above the handle. She wouldn't go in. Too much rushed into her, and she knew she couldn't keep what she had left together if she turned that handle.

But she did. As if it would change something.

"_Maureen?" Mark yelled, but not with hate. He had just come home._

"_Huh?" Maureen mumbled, rubbing the sleep and some makeup from her eyes. Climbing out of bed, she crawled into the living room. "What pookie?" _

"_Can you help me?" He said this very quietly and sincerely, enough for Maureen to jump to her feet and run to his side. He had a black eye and a bloody nose, but nothing too severe. _

"_Did Roger do this do you?"_

"_Oh, no, Maureen, no. Some guys on the street."_

"_You suck at lying…" Maureen thought, but didn't say it. They both knew Roger took out his addiction problems by beating the shit out of Mark. _

"_I'll go get some towels and water to clean off these cuts, you sit your cute ass down on the couch," Maureen said in a mocking motherly tone, making Mark smile, though he cringed in the process._

_Maureen walked to the bathroom, humming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Her hand closed on the door knob and she noted that she needed to redo her nails; the red was beginning to chip. Examining her hands as she walked in the door, she took a deep breath._

_What did she just smell? _

_Turning to the source of the stench, everything went silent. _

_April was happily sleeping, all the stress finally leaving her- along with all the blood that was once inside her body. The razor she used to slit her wrists was perfectly parallel to the wall of the bathtub and shower combo. On the mirror she had written them a final message in bright red lipstick- or blood. But Maureen told herself it was just lipstick. With that thought brought another bad one… it was her lipstick. April had picked up Maureen's bright red lipstick and written "I'm sorry. Roger- we have AIDS. It's over. I love you all, April" and then killed herself. _

_Maureen was still in silence, until Mark shook her and his voice broke through her barrier._

"_Stop screaming, just breathe Maureen!" He sat her down at the couch and the rest of the night blurred by for her- April was dead, and Roger had AIDs. Things shut down around her; Roger came back, broke down, and vowed to never do drugs again. Maureen realized this was the start of the end for her relationship with Mark. _

_But right then, it didn't matter. April was dead and Maureen knew no one would ever listen to her like she did again. She was alone. _

Maureen turned and returned to Mark's room. She felt that way again. Alone.

Lying on the bed, she let her hands explore her body. Counting the healing cuts up her arms, slender fingers tracing the perfect cuts on her abdomen, she wondered if anyone could ever even consider her beautiful again. She hoped not. She had tried to destroy herself, knowing she never deserved love again.

"God!" She shouted out, running out of the room and flinging the door of the bathroom open, standing in there triumphantly. Staring at herself in the mirror, she jumped into the shower quickly, pulling the curtain closed and throwing her clothes over the top.

"MAUREEN, STOP!" It was Collins. Pulling back the curtain to reveal her head only, she saw Collins standing there, hand gripped tightly around Angel's. Mark was at the door; phone in hand, Mimi was running past him into the bathroom, Roger stalling at the door, his face pale. "Don't do… it." He swallowed slowly, searching Maureen's face for something.

"Do WHAT?" Maureen shouted. "I look like shit. I'm trying to take a shower, I don't know what you guys are-" Her eyes grew wide. "I would _never_," Maureen said, almost jumping out of the shower to spit in their faces. "I would NEVER! I'm not-" She caught herself, quickly, eyes flicking over to Roger, but he had already left. "I'm not going to let Joanne win. As much as I'd want to make her feel bad, I would never give up. I know I will probably never be loved again, and I know I will never love anyone again, but killing myself would let this hurt and pain that Joanne caused me to get the upper hand. I. Would. Never." Maureen turned on the water defiantly, shuddering as the cold hit her frail body. No one even said sorry, they just shuffled out of the bathroom slowly, the door shutting softly behind them. Maureen kept her eyes closed as she showered, not letting herself think about where she was.

"Water can't wash away pain. You can wash away the blood and let the cuts heal but the inner wound will always be there… don't let it kill you, Mo." The door shut again.

Maureen began to cry, letting it get any last bits of makeup off her face, though she doubted she had any left. When she was completely clean, she stepped out and dried off. Pulling her hair back into a high pony tail, she applied a natural looking amount of makeup and carefully wore light colored lipstick. The memories of this bathroom still fogged up the mirror, and Maureen could smell the blood and see April picking up her red lipstick and writing her goodbyes.

Maureen walked, towel just barely covering her, to the bedroom. She pulled on some electric blue jeans and a black tank top. Digging in her one drawer, she found her red leather jacket and pulled it on. Finally she zipped up her leather high heeled boots.

Stopping in the bathroom one last time, Maureen put in some earrings. She could get over this, she told herself. Joanne had given her the earrings. But it was okay. Pretty soon, she'd be able to wear that lipstick again, too.

"_Hey honeybear, why don't you ever wear this lipstick? It's pretty, and bright. Like you," Joanne added softly. _

_Maureen was sprawled out on the couch, planning out her newest protest. In other words, she was doodling on a piece of paper. She had the basic idea of the protest written out, but had drawn little "I LOVE JOANNE" or the like around the page. _

"_That's cute," Joanne whispered in Maureen's ear. Maureen shivered a little, leaning her head back against her lover's. Joanne nibbled slightly on her earlobe before kissing her temple and slowly working her way down Maureen's neck. _

_Maureen whimpered quietly as Joanne kissed her passionately on her pulse-point, and her moan was stifled by Joanne forcefully meeting her lips. Maureen let her explore her mouth completely, melting under the other woman as she made her way on top of Maureen. Sliding her hands into Joanne's back pockets, Maureen only stopped kissing for seconds to catch a quick breath before resuming. She felt like she could never kiss her enough, that the second she stopped her life would end. Maureen thought on this for a couple moments until she was jolted from her reverie as Joanne playfully bit at her lower lip, making her crazy with lust. Dark green eyes met with chocolate ones as Maureen pushed Joanne off her, stood, pulled her up by the hand, and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Maureen's tongue began working its way inside Joanne's mouth till she heard her moan quietly, and quickly she broke the kiss._

"_Honeybear?" Joanne whispered, practically whimpered, as Maureen just smiled devilishly and pulled Joanne to the bedroom. _

"_You know…" Joanne said a while later. "You never answered my question." Joanne gazed down at Maureen, whose head was resting on her chest, listening to Joanne's heartbeat. Her legs were wrapped around Joanne's, straddling her side. Joanne's hands where cuddling Maureen, while Maureen's hands were tracing shapes on her lover's abdomen with care._

"_What was that, pookie?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like a sleepy child's. _

"_Why you never wear that bright red lipstick," Joanne murmured, placing her lips on Maureen's forehead._

_She could feel very clearly that Maureen tensed. Glancing down at her wide green eyes, she watched as Maureen stammered._

"_Well, uh, I-I… I just don't, babe." She plastered a smile on her face and then quickly dove for Joanne's, as if she could kiss away all of her bad memories. Joanne didn't try to stop her- not because she was overcome with love and lust for her beautiful girlfriend (though, that was definitely in her mind) but that she knew she couldn't get an answer out of Maureen. And the way she reacted was scary- they needed to talk about it when neither of them was high off of sex and late night love. _

_But Joanne could taste Maureen's tears as the kissed until Maureen drifted off into a fitful sleep. Finally she stilled- though she continued to whimper and cuddle closer and close to Joanne all through the night. _


	3. Soon A Fiery Night, Will I Ever Be Right

**This chapter is gunna be short. I have been meaning to update but some stupid FINALS got in my way! Pesky schooling. Anyways. I just got home from hearing SHOSHANA BEAN. 3 it was amazingly beautiful- she gets SO into the music. It's nice to see that someone else is affected that greatly by music like ME! *haha.. wicked reference.. Popular.. aha.. ahem.* so here's a slow, short chapter.. before things get.. interesting. And if anyone's worried for the future.. I'm a HUGE MoJo shipper. But… ;) guess you have to keep reading and reviewing! Kthnxbai enjoy. **

"I'm headed out," Maureen said.

"Want us to come with you?" Mimi asked, taking Roger by the hand. Maureen just shook her head, smiling.

"I think I'm okay. No, who am I kidding- I'm Maureen Johnson, I'm fucking amazing. I've got important things to do. Have fun lazing around!" She said with a mocking wink as everyone else smiled. Maureen was back, bitches.

Walking out of the flat, Maureen felt the first wave of nausea. The flight of stairs.

"_Maureen…" Joanne whispered, her warm body pressing closer and closer to Maureen's. They were standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, having just left Mark's. They were meeting up with him to help Roger move some things into Mimi's apartment and just hang out, really. Walking down the steps, Maureen had seen a dollar bill on the ground and bent over to pick it up. The second she leaned down she heard a quiet gasp from behind her, and Joanne's footsteps stopped. At first Maureen just ignored it. Standing up, she chewed on her lower lip a little and cocked her head to one side, staring at the dirty dollar bill._

"_Who would leave this here?" Looking up at Joanne, Maureen's eyes widened a little when she saw two very large brown eyes very close to her. "Joanne-?" Maureen began eyebrows furrowing as she turned her head to the other side. _

_Suddenly, warm lips met hers. Joanne's body pressed closed to Maureen's, pushing her against the wall lightly. Maureen's tongue roamed Joanne's mouth, moaning slightly as Joanne's hands slid over her ass. _

"_Baby," She whimpered, submissive for a moment. Suddenly her green eyes turn dark as she switched positions with Joanne. Maureen let her hands roam all over- from Joanne's smooth face to her round breasts, holding her tight around her waist- she was beautiful. Joanne practically went limp in her lover's passionate embrace. She held tight to Maureen's perfect butt, reveling at what the fabric she wore in that area hid. Maureen's hand's tangled in her hair, legs spreading to allow herself to have one on either side of Joanne. Strong arms around her waist, Maureen pulled Joanne into a tighter embrace. Joanne melted then, hands feeling Maureen's biceps and perfect hips, never breaking their kiss. _

"_You." Maureen said in a husky tone as she bit Joanne's lower lip. Joanne's chocolate eyes gazed all over her lover's face in earnest as to why she would ever stop. Joanne's face was flushed, her lips a ruddy brown from the attention Maureen was giving them, cheeks tinted with a blush from her passionate fervor. "I want." _

Maureen closed her eyes. Shaking her head as if to shake out the memories, she walked down all the stairs and out into the cold New York air.

"Hey baby," She heard someone wolf whistle at her. At first she was disgusted, till she remembered who she was- Maureen Johnson. So she flipped her hair a little and stuck out her tongue, making sure to strut a little. Making her way to the Life Café, she tried not to think about Joanne. About making out with her on the table after her riot, about what a night they had after that- but she didn't do so well.

In an attempt to distract herself, Maureen started writing about a new protest she was going to put on at the end of the week. Avenue Q was rioting since apparently someone caught their apartments on fire. Everyone was pointing fingers, but it was pretty obviously some policemen. All Maureen needed was a candle, some matches, and an old pair of pants. She wrote out a basic plan for the posters and left the Café, a smile on her lips for once.

Walking home, people started to look weird. Every face turned into Joanne's. Every laugh was her deep chortles that shook Maureen's bones.

What was she thinking? Maureen thought to herself after getting home and puking on the roof again. That things would get better, just like that? Wounds take a while to heal.

"But," She said to herself. "They DO heal…." She took a deep breath in.

"Right?"


	4. Green and Grey, Evening Prey

**I want a sandwich. And this is the protest chapter! Whoot! I wrote it at choir. Well, I began it at choir. Time for things to get… interesting. ^^ things are about to get HOT. Das right my babies. Hothothothot. Tobuscus hot. Yes. I went there. K bai. *LINE DANCE… BUNNY HOP! Thnx Addams Family..*and yeah. I updated fast. I got excited. xD**

Maureen paced the bathrrom, resisting the urge to grab the nearest toilet and loose whatever she had eaten last night… if she had eaten. Finally, she couldn't help it- she puked out of pure nervousness. Checking the time, she cleaned herself up and took a deep breath.

She was Maureen Johnson. Time to protest and be mother fucking crazy.

Running up onto the stage, people began cheering as Miss Johnson took center stage.

"There once was a little boy- Jack."

"Now Jack enjoys… jumping." Maureen did a couple quick jumping jacks, getting a laugh or two from the crowd. She could see Angel and Collins together, and next to them was Mimi and Roger, and Mark was working the lights like he used to.

"_Joanne used to do that_," Maureen thought bitterly. Pushing that painful idea out of her head, she smiled bigger and returned to her protest.

"One day, someone pushed Jack a little too far. Jack began to jump over a candle stick so he'd be… cool." Maureen held up two middle fingers on the word cool, then lit an candle and placed it on the stage floor.

"He was nimble and quick, jumping over his stick!" The audience let out a rowdy laugh. Maureen kept jumping over the candle till she turned to the crowd and held up a pair of pants. Picking up the candle, she held it dangerously close to the pants.

"And then… FIRE!" She lit the pants aflame and the crowd quietly ooh-ed.

"Until someone took Cool Jack and his stick and lit his pants on fire! LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!" Maureen chanted, jumping and shaking the burning pair of pants around. The crowd joined in, jumping and shouting.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!"

"_Wait, is that Joanne?_" Maureen's face fell for a moment, the audience's jeers fading away.

Maureen rolled her ankle and fell. The candle landed on her. The pants landed on her. The fire burned on. And it burned her.

Maureen screamed, and the crowd ran away- what else could they do? Her four friends fought against them to try and get to her writhing figure collapsed on the stage. Mark was rushing down the light stand as Maureen continued to scream and try to stop more of her flesh from burning off.

"PLEASE HELP!" She screamed, and screamed. Before she passed out from the pain, Maureen was sure she could see Joanne's figure still out in the crowd, gasping. Then her friends gathered around her and everything went black.

It had been black… and now it was very white. Lying in a hospital bed, Maureen almost screamed again.

"I hate hospitals," She mumbled, but stopped quickly. It was painful to speak. "Why does speaking hurt?" She said, sitting up in the bed. Mark ran to her, leaving a sleeping Mimi in Roger's arms and a quiet Angel with Collins.

"It WILL heal." Mark said, holding up a mirror.

"My…. My beautiful face." Maureen whispered dramatically. There were burns all over her right cheek, on the right side of her chest and over onto her shoulder, and then down her right arm stopping at the lower elbow. Her wrists were bandaged, and so was her abdomen.

"It'll heal," Mark repeated, but he bit his tongue when Maureen's cold green eyes met his.

"Shut the fuck up Mark. My face is ruined. I'm not beautiful anymore. What the hell am I going to do?" Maureen cried very softly. Looking up after a moment, her brow furrowed.

"What is it Maureen?" Mark asked, concern flooding his face.

"Where the hell's Joanne?" This was met with complete silence. Mimi was awake and snuck out the door with Roger, muttering something about work and that they were glad she was okay, but they really had to go. Angel didn't look so good but Maureen didn't care, but she left with Collins for a life support meeting. Mark's hand was resting on Maureen's tensed shoulder.

"Where the fuck is Joanne, Mark?"

"You broke up, Maureen…"

"Oh come on." Maureen's words were filled with poison. "I know we fucking broke up! But I saw her at the protest. Why the fuck isn't she here? Does she REALLY not care about me?" Before Mark could answer, Maureen got up.

"Fuck this. I don't give a shit about her, and I'm glad she doesn't give a shit about me. She was mother fucking lucky and she wasted it. Now anyone who wants to enjoy this can get this. She isn't so special, is she? No. No she fucking isn't." And with that, Maureen left the hospital room.

She got her clothes from the nurse, though they were pretty much singed beyond repair. When she saw them, she felt something catch in her throat.

"My favorite top…" But it wasn't her FAVORITE top.

"_Honeybear!" Joanne shouted happily from the kitchen. Maureen was laying on the bed, flipping through a magazine. _

"_Yeah pookie?" She shouted back lazily. Stifling a yawn, Maureen smiled as she felt the presence of her lover beside her on the bed._

"_Guess what." _

"_What." She kissed her softly on the nose._

"_I got you a present." At this, Maureen practically jumped out of the bed. _

"_For MOI? Please, do deliver it, dear!" She said happily. Joanne thought of how cute Maureen was, even when she acted like a kid. Well, especially when she acted like a child. Pulling a package out of the dresser, she tossed it lightly to Maureen._

_Eagerly ripping the paper away, Maureen beamed when she saw the gift. Throwing it down on the bed, she grabbed Joanne and pulled her into a deep kiss. Joanne could feel Maureen smile as they made their way to bed, still kissing. Maureen broke apart first and took off her shirt. At first Joanne was a little surprised, since Maureen usually let Joanne undress her. But then she realized Maureen was just putting on her present. _

_Maureen beamed again and read the shirt out loud._

"_I LOVE ME SOME MOJO!" She grinned. "Mojo?"_

"_Maureen… Joanne." Joanne said sheepishly. It was so corny._

"_Aww, pookie. It's even both our favorite colors- green and grey! My favorite shirt. Forever." And they kissed again, Joanne pulling Maureen on top of her as she leaned back onto the mattress._

"_Forever," Joanne whispered between a kiss. _

"_Forever!" Maureen exclaimed with a smile. _

"Forever…" Maureen whispered, throwing away the burnt clothes and her thoughts of forever on her way out the door of the hospital.

Standing outside of the Catchscratch Club later that night, Maureen smiled and raised her hands to the sky.

"MAUREEN JOHNSON IS HERE AND WANTING TO FUCK!" She yelled.

Then she walked in, and began searching for her nightly prey.


	5. Cold Drink, Perfect Pink

**Hello my little babies. Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with la escuela and my new IN THEORY SOON TO BE.. girlfriend 3 yes, yes, rejoice, blarh blarh blarh. :P anyways. Tings shall twurn towawds de dawk side in dish chaptuw. Be afwaid. Be vewy afwaid, my babies.. xD too much sugar, too little running.. oh and if Fanzel is reading this.. your review like, completed my life. Now I just need to be adopted by Idina Menzel and Tracie Thoms and I'll be good! :D and everyone else who reviews – THANK YOU, YA MAKE MY MORNINGS SO MUCHO BETTER! And in mourning of the death of the House series.. a character shall be named Cameron. Sniff. Hadley never happened… mk. Im over it. Kthnxbai all my supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers. ;D swog.**

Maureen scanned the club feverishly, gripping her drink with an untamed passion. Finally, a gem of a girl popped out. She wasn't too tall, but wore high heeled leather boots and a long checkered jacket. She had short brown hair and beautiful blue and light green eyes- Maureen could see them from her perching spot at the bar. Her long limbs rested at her sides, one hand playing a piano tune on her upper thigh. Some people came up to talk to her but she quietly smiled and bowed her head, refusing to dance. She was stunning, but yet introverted and simply above the whole club-status. Maureen, as excited as ever, drowned her shot and walked her way over to the shorter woman.

"Hi!" She said with a seductive smile. Maureen allowed her eyes to gaze slightly at her beautiful body before returning to her eyes.

"Hi…" The woman responded. It was said in a way that would make most people realize they're not wanted, but Maureen saw the challenge and leapt for it.

"I'm Maureen," She said, quieter now, holding out a slender pale hand. It was met with a smaller pale one and shaken twice before she let go and wiped her hand off inconspicuously on her leg.

"Cameron," She replied, a smile dancing on her perfect pink lips for a moment.

"I know you aren't exactly the type for this whole… thing," Maureen gestured around, keeping a twinkle in her eye and a huge smile on her bright red lips. "But there's a spot on the dance floor for two hot girls, and I think we fit the bill," She added a cute wink at the end; pulling out every trick she could remember from when she was Miss Flirt. Maureen could feel a fever coming on from the shot. Joanne was the only one who knew that she would get sick as soon as she consumed alcohol while in emotional turmoil. Maureen didn't know why and she hated her random 'beer fevers', but apparently Joanne thought it was kinda cute- except for the fact that her honeybear was in pain.

Cameron faltered for a moment, trying to break Maureen's intense gaze and refuse, but something felt different and Maureen knew it- so she grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her into the jumping crowd. For once she was glad that all the bodies pushed her closer and closer Cameron. And Cameron didn't seem to mind. After a couple minutes of intense "dancing" and lots of laughing, Cameron asked for a breather.

"Hey," Maureen asked as she sipped her beer lazily. "Do you want to go back to that..?" She pointed to the throng they just escaped from. Both out of breath, Cameron just smiled and laughed a bit between gulps of wine, shaking her head.

"Good. Cuz I'm done with that…" She paused for a moment, placing a careful hand on Cameron's knee, causing her to look up sharply. "But I don't think I'm done with you." She whispered huskily. Cameron moaned slightly, leaning into Maureen and nodding feebly. Maureen winked at the bar tender and he laughed heartily as the master flirt took home another of her little victims.

"_That was pretty good," _Maureen thought as she lay in bed, Cameron snuggled up to her side and fast asleep. _"Not nearly as good as Joanne-" _ She made herself stop thinking then- anything but Joanne. She tried to gaze at the sleeping form beside her and love it, but she couldn't. She just wished that the light skin was a beautiful mocha and that her goddess would whisper 'I love you honeybear' anytime now. But there was only silence.

In the morning, Maureen was jerked awake by the sound of her cell phone blaring music.

"_NO GOOD MAN MOURNS THE WICKED… THROUGH THEIR LIES OUR CHILDREN LEARN…" _Sang her cell.

"The fuck..?" Maureen asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Is that… Wicked?" Cameron asked sleepily.

"Uh huh," Was Maureen's distracted reply. Could it be Joanne? Rushing to the phone she left a rather surprised Cameron from her lover leaving her so quickly.

"This is Maureen!" Maureen practically yelled into the phone. She had snapped it open so quickly she didn't see who was calling. Now to keep her voice steady she simply raised it. "Hello?"

"Miss Johnson?" She didn't recognize the male voice.

"Yes?"

"_Oh my god, did my pookie die? Something must have happened. Something must be horribly wrong. What is she's dead?" _

"Maureen- Sorry doc, I got it." The previous man mumbled some disapproving words as Collins took over the phone.

"Come quick to the Downtown Main Hospital Clinic."

"_Oh god- Jo's dead!" _

"It's Angel." Collins' words caught in his throat and Maureen stopped breathing. "She's dying."

**Chapter = short… because I love you. ^^ and I will reward you with mojo-ness. Well babies.. don't you panic ;) *ten points if you get that reference! xD* this will have a happy ending.. eventually. :P more soon! Now, any suggestions? What should I do with Cameron? And how are Jo and Mo gonna react when they see eachother? Tune in next week for.. MOOOJOOOO! God I need sleep**


	6. Brown Eyes, Forgotten Goodbyes

**IM BAAACKK! Did you miss me? Of course you did ;D so now I'm finally writing more MoJo even though my head is off in Phantom of the Opera land! xD enjoy. Short, im sorry.. more coming soon with spring break! :D**

I paced outside the hospital room. Why the hell wouldn't they let me in? I'm Maureen fucking Johnson!

A tall man strode out of Angel's room and I quickly walked up to him. He looked sort of like a doctor.

"Hey, mister. When do you think you're gunna let me in there, huh?" I placed a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow. He eyed me and swallowed slowly.

"Mr. Schunard needs some rest after treatment, ma'am…"

"MISTER Schunard? What the hell, I thought you were a doctor? Have some common sense and some courtesy- That's Miss Angel Dumott Schunard!" I yelled with a huff. How dare he?

"Biologically speaking, he is male…"

"Biologically speaking my ass! Get out of my way, I want to see my dying GIRLfriend," I pushed him aside and strode into the hospital room.

Angel was lying in a bed, looking terrible. Collins stood over her, stroking her hand and smiling slightly. Mimi stood on the other side of the bed with Roger, in each other's embrace. Mark sat in a chair, fidgeting with his scarf.

There she was.

Standing at the foot of Angel's bed. Her mocha skin glowed in the crisp white light, and her long and slender arms rested on her delicious hips. She wore white Capri's and an orange blouse. It wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, and I felt my breath catch as I got a glimpse of some cleavage.

That used to be mine.

Did she have someone else now? Did she regret everything? Did she cry? Did she care?

Swallowing my fear and ignoring my cold sweat, I strode over to Angel and grabbed her right hand.

"How you holding up, baby?" I cooed quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joanne's eyes widen when she saw me there. I was fine, I was fine, I was fine- I was, wasn't I?

"I feel beautiful," Angel whispered sarcastically.

"You always are, Boo…" Collins said, stroking her cheek endearingly. I felt my eyes begin to water and quickly blinked the tears away. Out of nervous habit I pulled on the long sleeves of my purple shirt. Turning around, I stared at Joanne for a moment. I wanted those chocolate eyes to beg me to come back, to be sparkled with lust for me once more- but tears began to form and Joanne looked away. I cringed.

"Marky, how are you doing?" I walked over to him and sat down. I tried not to be too flirtatious, seeing as Angel was dying and my ex would see right through that.

"Been better…" He muttered, before eyeing me. "How have you been?" He asked quietly. In my peripheral vision I saw Joanne's head snap in our direction.

"I'm Maureen Johnson, Marky! I'm great."

"I just haven't seen you in a while. Did everything heal okay?" He leaned in a little closer, looking at my once burned face.

"It all healed up perfectly, Marky. Don't worry about it," I slapped his hand lightly and rolled my eyes.

Now I was sort of at a loss of what to do. Joanne had moved to standing next to Mimi, who was now painting Angel's nails, and Roger and Mark began to talk to each other. Collins hadn't moved, so I stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

Glancing outside the hospital room, I watched some kids run by in costumes. It was Halloween.

Mimi and Roger left first, since Mimi had to work tonight. Mark then excused himself, seeing as Angel had drifted off to sleep and Collins was just standing next to her in silent vigil.

I looked across the bed. There she was, her ringlets of curls shifting as she met my gaze. It was quite uncomfortable.

"Hey," I mumbled out. She just nodded in my direction. "Hey." I managed to say again, meeting her eyes once more, looking at her with concern. She looked down. I sighed dramatically and began to get frustrated. All I was looking for was some recognition!

"Whatever. Good night, Collins. Sleep tight, Angel." I turned on my heel and practically ran out.

Angel died that night.


End file.
